Reincarnation
by Paradise Falls
Summary: "I love you", "I said love you, Hyung"/Sekuel ke tiga dari ff 'Tonigth' dan 'What I do Anything'
1. Mataku menemukanmu

_Di dalam ruang tanpa batas, kami hidup berdua, tanpa gangguan, tanpa siapapun, hanya ada kami. _

_Tangannya selalu ku genggam walau wajahnya tampak tak berekspresi dengan hal ini. aku tak peduli walau matanya menatap dingin padaku. Asal dia bersamaku, asal dia selalu ada di sisiku dan menjadi milikku, aku tak peduli._

_Sampai saat itu datang._

_Dengan teganya, Tuhan merebutmu dariku. Mengirimmu entah ke ruang lingkup mana di dunia fana. Meninggalkan ku sendiri di sini._

_Puluhan sampai ratusan reinkarnasi kau lalui, tapi tidak denganku._

_Puluhan sampai ratusan kali ku lihat kau bersama orang lain, melupakan diriku._

_Aku tak mengerti apa maksud Tuhan yang memisahkan ku denganmu. Walau ratusan kali ku pinta agar ia menurunkan ku ke dunia fana juga, berinkarnasi dan bisa bertemu, lalu bersama denganmu lagi. Tapi selalu Tuhan menolak._

_Sampai entah perlu waktu yang tak ku ingat lagi. Akhirnya Tuhan menurunkan ku ke dunia fana._

_Berinkarnasi untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak kematian kita._

_Listen to my oath._

_Despite any obstacles that you give, I'll get it back and make it mine._

_Remember this my oath, God._

.

.

_Fallen1032_

Present

.

Secuel Three From Tonight, and What I do Anything

.

Reincarnation

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, and Other

Rate - PG-13

Romance, Drama, and Hurt

.

.

Suara dentingan benda yang saling terbentur membawa seorang pria kembali ke alam nyata. Menariknya dari dunia mimpi yang indah.

Di kerjap-kerjap sekali dua kali matanya saat cahaya matahari yang menerobos korden tipis kamarnya yang hanya berukuran 3x4 memaksa masuk ke dalam iris matanya.

Di gelengkan kepalanya sekali karena rasa pusing akibat bangun tiba-tiba, di pijat tekuk belakangnya guna mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Butuh waktu 2 menit untuknya guna mengembalikan kesadaran 100% sampai ia sadar bahwa jam dinding yang menghias di kamarnya menunjuk pukul 6.17 PM.

'Oh god!' Kagetnya. Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan pandangannya yang minus 3,5.

Di ambil kaca berlensa setebal alas botol dengan bingkai hitam yang di letakkan di atas meja belajar yang tepat ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Di pasang cepat kacamata itu tanpa peduli sedikit melorot ke tengah hidung dan berlari turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Akh! Shit" umpatnya geram saat tak sengaja kakinya tersandung PSP yang tergeletak di lantai. "Akh my PSP!" Pekiknya histeris.

"What happened Hyunnie?" Panggil seseorang dari luar kamar.

"Nothing mom!"

"But, what are you doing in your room Hyunnie? Quickly go to bathroom. Now 6.20 morning honey. You can be late to School!"

"I know mom!"

Di letakkan PSP itu ke atas meja belajar saat ia yakin benda itu tak lecet sedikitpun.

Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar kamar, dan berbelok ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Why you late to wake up again, Hyunnie?" Tanya seorang wanita berparas manis saat orang yang di tanya olehnya menampakkan diri di ruang makan.

"Games, mom" jawab singkat orang itu. Berbeda dengan penampilannya 15 menit sebelumnya yang masih acak-acakkan dengan pakaian tidur. Kali ini penampilannya jauh lebih segar, minus kacamata setebal alas botol, rambut yang di sisir terlalu rapi ke samping, kemeja putih seragam sekolahnya yang di kancing hingga menutupi leher, dan jas sekolah berwarna hitam yang di setrika rapi. Membuat dirinya yang bertubuh tinggi menjadi terlihat seperti kutu buku, alias nerd.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bergadang main game terus. Bagaimana sekolahmu nanti"

"Calm down mom. Tanpa susah belajar aku sudah terlalu jenius kan" dengan seringaian khas miliknya ia menyindir ibunya.

"a bad son! Terutama senyummu itu, kenapa mirip sekali dengan Appa-mu!"

"Kan aku anak mu dan Appa. Jadi wajar aku mirip Appa, mom"

"Sudah sudah, cepat makan sarapanmu, nanti kau telat"

"Yes, mom!" di kecup cepat pipi kiri ibunya sebelum menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi makan.

"Ukh! Brokoli, uew" geram Kyuhyun saat melihat beberapa sayur hijau perusak pandangan matanya tertata rapi di piring makan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sesekali makan sayuran Hyunnie!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Di pandang dengan sarkakis si perusak pandangan matanya itu.

"Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi! Sudah 15 tahun tapi masih malas makan sayur! Gimana mau sehat!"

"Tanpa makan sayur aku tetap sehat Mom" rengeknya dan menyingkirkan si perusak pandangan mata itu menjauh hingga sudut piring. "Lihat saja. Anak mu ini bahkan bisa loncat kelas karena jenius tanpa perlu bantuan sayur-sayur tengik ini"

"Itu karena turunan Appa-mu kau jadi jenius seperti ini"

"Mana ada Appa yang jenius tapi mati gara-gara tertabrak mobil hanya dengan alasan bodoh. Menyelamatkan seekor kura-kura!"

"Hus! Kualat tahu rasa kau bilang Appa-mu yang sudah lama mati seperti itu"

"Tapi memang benarkan. Harusnya Mom bangga denganku. Mana ada anak lain yang berusia 15 tapi sudah kelas 3 SMU"

"Ya Mom bangga! Jadi cepat makan sana!"

Kyuhyun menyengir tak bersalah, dan makan dengan cepat sandwich tanpa sayur, telur setengah matang dan 2 sosis daging asap yang yummy buatan ibunya, dan perlu di garis bawahi, brokoli? No Way!.

"Ehmmm Hyunnie" panggil ibunya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kalau seandainya ada seseorang yang mau jadi Appa barumu, apa kau mau?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Hah?"

"Maksud Momy, kalau seandainya ada seorang pria yang... Mengertilah... Mengajak Momy menikah dan menjadi Appa-mu, apa kau mau?"

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap ibunya dengan pandangan kaku, tapi mulutnya terus mengunyah. Setelah lama berpikir "terserah".

"You sure?"

"Of course! Look your face, mom! Walau umur Mom 30 tahun tapi terlihat seperti 20an! Mom masih terlihat seperti gadis muda! Dan ku pikir ini sudah wajar, Appa sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu (gara-gara seekor kura-kura entah punya siapa)" di lanjutkan lagi makannya yang sempat tertunda. "If you really like him, so what's wrong"

"Sure?"

"Uhm"

Di lahap sosis terakhir yang tersisa di piringnya. "Pokoknya sebelum menikah dengannya, temukan aku dan dia, aku mau menyeleksi benar-benar pria seperti apa yang mau menikahi momy ku yang terbaik di antara ibu-ibu lainnya" di beri satu kecupan cepat di pipi dan menarik ransel yang tersampir di kursi makan. "Kalau menurutku dia bukan pria baik. Aku takkan merestui!" Teriaknya dan berlari ke luar rumah.

Kekehan tersandur di wajah si ibu, dengan cekatan tangan-tangan lincahnya membersihkan piring-piring kotor dan membawa ke wastafel. 'Ah, I'm forget! Aku tak bicara kalau pria itu lebih muda 5 tahun dariku' di pijat pelipisnya berpikir.

'Mmm, but he say want to see my boyfriend beforehand. So I hope this not trouble with us'

'Yeah I hope he doesn't not create problems for us, because I really love him' sipuan kecil nampak di pipi sang ibu, membuat rona tipis ke merahan di pipi.

'Joongwoon-ah, ini yang kau harapkan juga kan. My happiness'

.

.

.

Di luar pintu rumah, sosok pemuda berpenampilan nerd diam terpaku. Di perbaiki sekilas kaca mata yang membingkai mata hitam pekat miliknya yang merosot. Enggan ia berpaling, menatap sebuat tag-name yang terpasang tepat di bawah bel pintu. Dua nama yang tertulis di sana yang membuat senyuman muncul namun sekejap memudar.

_- Kim Ryeowook -_

_- Kim Kyuhyun -_

Jari-jarinya bermain ragu di seputar tali tas yang terselempang.

'_New Appa?_' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sebuah pertanyaan yang ia sendiripun masih belum sanggup menjawab pasti.

Lamunan terhenti saat iris matanya menangkap detikan jarum jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan. "7.10! I'm late!" Di pacu kedua kaki panjang yang ia miliki berlari menyusuri jalan. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke stasiun kereta api express yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ah! Syukurlah" ucapnya setengah jelas. Rasa lelah karena terus berlari membuat staminanya pagi ini terkuras. Di arahkan matanya pada platfon yang tertera di atas langit-langit stasiun bawah tanah. Platfon yang memberitakan detik jam berupa titik-titik merah yang membentuk angka, 'sebentar lagi' pantrinya yakin dengan menegaskan penglihatannya pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan.

"Attention please. For the passengers, hope to stand behind the yellow line. Once again, for the passengers, hope to stand behind the yellow line"

Suara dari interkom memaksa Kyuhyun memundurkan satu langkah tepat di belakang garis kuning, tak beberapa detik kemudian, suara deru mesin terdengar semakin dekat. Menandakan kereta yang biasa dia tumpangi mendekat.

Pintu tiap gerbong kereta terbuka saat kereta itu berhenti. Memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang sebelumnya telah naik.

Satu langkah kaki Kyuhyun telah masuk, matanya berputar keliling mencari tempat duduk.

'Damn, I doesn't get it anymore' geramnya kecil dan berjalan lebih dalam. Satu tangannya meraih kaitan berbentuk ring yang terjuntai dari besi-besi panjang.

Pintu gerbang tertutup, dan detik berikutnya kereta itu bergerak.

_._

_._

_._

_Hey my God._

_Like I said earlier._

_I would find it and have it anymore._

_Although have to oppose your destiny_

_._

_._

_._

3 menit waktu baru berjalan. Meninggalkan stasiun kereta api guna pergi ke stasiun kereta api selanjutnya.

Bosan dan suntuk terlihat dari pancaran mata Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas dari sikapnya yang memandang ke seluruh area gerbong.

Gumaman-gumaman kecil ia ucap saat matanya menangkap suatu adegan-adegan lucu yang di lakukan penumpang lain. Pikiran-pikiran nakal tersusun dengan cermat di otak jeniusnya.

Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok pria di arah 90 derajat dari posisinya berdiri.

Pria itu menatap keluar jendela dengan tenang, parasnya yang rupawan, tapi tetap jelas tersirat sosok pria dari paras tersebut, salah satunya karena tatanan rambutnya yang pendek dan tangan yang terlihat berotot saat menggenggam erat ring penyanggang yang terjuntai. Bibirnya yang mungkin tergolong kecil dan tipis bergerak-gerak, mungkin saat ini ia sedang mengikuti lirik-lirik syair dari lagu yang ia dengar. Memang ini hanya kemungkinan, tapi bila kau lihat earphone berwarna putih yang tersemat di telinganya, maka hanya satu jawaban itu yang mungkin ada.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun, tergolong pakaian biasa. Hanya kaos putih polos yang di tutupi kemeja kotak-kotak lengan pendek yang sengaja tak di kancing, serta celana kain berwarna cokelat selutut, serta sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan garis biru pink di tiap sisinya.

Membuat mata seorang Kim Kyuhyun tak bisa berpaling.

Mata binar nan bulat sosok itu seakan menghipnotis dirinya terus menangkap sosok itu, mendetail satu per satu lekukan rahang dan detail posisi organ mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir itu di otak, memaksa agar sosok itu ter-scan jelas di tiap sel-sel otak miliknya.

Mungkinkah ini suatu kebetulan? Saat sosok itu berpaling menatapnya.

Mata mereka bertemu pandang, tak lama, karena sosok itu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Tatapan mereka bertemu memang tak lebih dari satu detik. Sebuah waktu yang tak memungkinkan seseorang bisa begitu terpana dan memuja. Sebuah waktu yang tak bisa meyakinkan Kyuhyun akan perasaannya, debarannya, dan desir-desir halus yang merayap naik dari perutnya.

Tapi tetap saja, ia terus menatap sosok tersebut. Menatap seakan-akan yang lain hanyalah buram semu di matanya.

10 menit kemudian kereta berhenti, menandakan sampainya pada satu stasiun kereta.

Di tengah hiruk piruk penumpang yang ingin keluar dari gerbong. Sosok itu berbaur.

Berjalan tak peduli melewati Kyuhyun yang mematung. Berjalan seakan tak ada apa-apa saat bahu mereka tak sengaja bersenggolan, dan keluar dari kereta dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya bagai tampak kosong walau kereta itu kembali berjalan, pergi ke stasiun berikutnya.

Helaan nafas berhembus keluar dari mulutnya saat kesadaran kembali. Menyadari banyaknya bangku kosong, kini ia melangkah, guna menyambut satu bangku dan mengistirahatkan kakinya yang letih berdiri, menunggu hingga ke pemberhentian berikutnya.

Suara gesekan logam terdengar dari bawah kakinya. Matanya turun menatap lantai logam kereta api dan menemukan sebuah gantungan HP tergeletak disana.

Tangannya cepat mengambil gantungan itu, dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku kosong.

Di putar-putar gantungan berbentuk kepala kelinci dengan dua telinga panjang jatuh terjuntai. Mata kelinci itu berwarna cokelat, berpipi pink, telinga berwarna putih bersih, dan wajah berwarna senada. Entah mengapa mengingatkan akan sosok pria yang sudah mencuri penglihatannya.

Selain kepala kelinci ternyata di gantungan tersebut juga terdapat hiasan nama berwarna pink cerah, bertuliskan -Sungmin- .

'_Sungmin? Seperti bukan nama perempuan_' tanyanya dan memain-mainkan gantungan tersebut.

Namun, sekilas ingatannya kembali bergerak, menampilkan sosok pria yang sudah mencuri penglihatannya. Seingatnya pria tadi mengenakan tas ransel satu tali yang di sampirkan di punggung. Dan dari salah satu kaitannya ia bisa melihat jelas sebuah gantungan mirip kepala kelinci.

_Mungkinkah ini gantungan miliknya yang tak sengaja terjatuh saat bahu mereka bersenggolan?._

_Tapi bukankah ini gantungan HP. Kenapa ia gantungkan di tas?._

Sebuah tanda tanya terus tercipta di otak jeniusnya.

"Entahlah. Yang manapun sama saja" ucapnya dan tersenyum, "berarti ini miliknya kan?" Di genggam erat gantungan itu dalam telapak tangan, "berarti ada kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" di dekatkan gengaman tangan itu ke bibir merah ranum miliknya. Dan memberikan satu kecupan manis, sebelum di masukkan dengan hati-hati gantungan itu ke saku jas seragamnya.

"Sungmin"

Kereta berhenti, pintu gerbong terbuka.

"Sungmin"

Langkah kaki di gerakkan keluar gerbong.

"Sungmin-ah"

Pintu gerbong kembali tertutup, membawa penumpang lainnya ke tujuan masing-masing. Meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang garis kuning.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi" di putar arah pandangannya ke kereta yang berjalan meninggalkan stasiun kereta bawah tanah. "Aku ingin bertemu dengamu lagi, Sungmin-ah" yakinnya pada diri sendiri dan tersenyum.

Menatap kereta api yang kini tak tampak lagi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

TBC

Ini pertama kalinya aku putuskan buat ff berseries, biasanya aku membuat ff yang 1S aja, biar ga bingung nulisnya, jadi kalau ada yang aneh di kritik ya. Karena aku masih Newbie di tulis menulis, mohon banyak sarannya Sunbae-Sunbae.

aku baru sadar ternyata ga pernah balas review yang ada, jadi semua review yang Sunbae kasih dari Sekuel pertama sampai sekuel kedua, aku satuin di sini aja.

.

_**Sekuel pertama Tonight**_

_**.  
><strong>_

1. **Pipit-SungminniELFishy** : Ya Sunbae, aku mau buat OOC di karakter Sungmin Oppa, makanya jadi kayak gini.

2. **Yuera Kichito-Cloudyue291** : aku masih pemula nulis menulis Sunbae, aku buat Kyumin aja karena memang suka sama Kyuhyun Oppa, Rate M? aku masih ga ngeh masalah rating Sunbae, yang aku pikir rating M khusus buat cerita-cerita yang kearah porno gitu.

3. **Arisa Adachi** : Ya, sudah ada sekuelnya kan Sunbae. Ini sudah Sekuel ketiganya. Terima kasih sambutannya Sunbae, mohon bantuannya di sini. Aku masih bingung sama FFn.

4. **WhiteViolin** : Ini ga TBC Sunbae, tapi nanti ada Sekuelnya. Tapi aku ngerasa Sungmin Oppa lebih manly kalau sikapnya kayak gini, aku suka Sungmin Oppa yang manly.

5. **Minnie Chagiy4** : Ini sudah ada Sekuelnya Sunbae.

6. **RizmaHuka-huka** : Bikin Sungmin Oppa cinta Kyuhyun Oppa? Tapi yang cinta Kyuhyun Oppa itu aku Sunbae, bukan Sungmin Oppa. Heehee

7. **jongwoonieswife-sj** : Tapi aku masih ga ngerti pindahin rating ke M sunbae. Berarti mesti buat new story nya lagi? Ini aja aku baru ngerti nimpa ff yang lama dengan ff yang baru di perbaiki.

8. **LittleLiappe** : Jangan bunuh aku Sunbae T, T

9. **Sulli Otter** : Gimana cara pindahinnya Sunbae! (panik ga ngerti otak atik FFn)

10. **af13knight** : Wah Sunbae suka Kyuhyun Oppa menderita ya?.

11. **Evil Baby Snow** : Oennieeeeeeeeeeee :)

12. **Safer** : Maaf Sunbae, bahasa inggris ku cuma standar di kelas T, T tapi sudah ku perbaiki kok ff nya :)

13. **Kim JaeNa** : Bikin versi Sungmin? Oke Sunbae, sudah terpikir kok

14. **thunders girl** : Maaf Sunbae kalau masalah grammer nya, nanti coba perbaiki sedikit demi sedikit mulai sekarang. Tapi sunbae, jangan bunuh Kyuhyun Oppa ku T, T

15. **Kazama Yume** : Sudah Sunbae, sudah ku buat lanjutannya kan :)

.

_**Sekuel Kedua What I do Anything (A dan B)**_

.

1. **LittleLiappe : **Ne Sunbae :D Thakz sudah mau fave Sunbae :*

2. **cilixtabi** : Sudah tahu wish Oppa kan Sunbae :D Sungmin Oppa setiap melakukannya ga pernah ada perasaan cinta Sunbae, yang ada cuma kepuasan, jadi kalau Kyuhyun Oppa bisa kasih kepuasan ya Sungmin Oppa mau ngelakuin sama Kyuhyun Oppa.

3. **Nikwon** : Sudah tahu kan Sunbae benda apa itu :D

4. **meee** : Sudah Sunbae ^^

5. **HyukAimimi fishy** : Namanya juga Sungmin Oppa lebih milih kepuasan daripada cinta Sunbae, jadi sama siapa aja di mau aja, walau itu Donghae Oppa sekalipun :D Masalah si nenek nanti bakal ketahuan kok Sunbae. Terus memang kayaknya memang lama-lama Kyuhyun Oppa jadi terobsesi gitu, tapi sebenarnya lebih mirip tak ingin Sungmin Oppa di miliki orang lain, makanya jadi kayak gitu.

6. **Yennie kyu** : Jimat buat melet? aduh Sunbae masa nenek itu dukun?

7. **Arisa Adach**i : Ada apa Sunbae?

8. **RizmaHuka-huka** : Aku mau niru film romeo juliet Sunbae, makanya di buat tragis setragisnya T, T walau sebenarnya maunya Sungmin Oppa aja yang mati.

9. **cilixtabi** : Sebenarnya aku juga harap di dunia sana mereka bersatu Sunbae, tapi sepertinya di dunia sana pun Sungmin ga mau nerima Kyuhyun Oppa (coba aja Sunbae baca awalan Sekuel ketiga ini)

10. **Minnie Chagiy4** : ya Sunbae, blog yang itu. Oennie ngajak buat masukan ff buatan ku ke sana juga :) terus di bantuin buat Beta kan ff ku

.

.

.

Terima kasih review-nya Sunbae. Mohon bantuan buat kedepannya ya Sunbae ^^


	2. Rahasia

Mianhe Sunbae! Updatenya kelamaan :'( habis ini pertama kalinya aku buat cerita bersambung :'( susah betul cari inspirasi yang nyambung sama inspirasi sebelumnya, padahal kalau buat sekuel walau nyambung tapi udah beda tema. Aku pusing betul buat sambungan ini :'( jadi kalau hasilnya mengecewakan maafkan aku ya kalau hasilnya jelek. Please Sunbae ajarin aku cara jitu biar bisa tetap dapat inspirasi dan nulis dengan mudah untuk ff bersambung seperti ini :'(

Help me!

.

.

.

_Fallen1032_

Present

.

Sekuel ketiga dari

_**Tonight**_, and _**What I do Anything**_

.

.

_Seperti sebuah cerita dongeng dari negeri khayalan, seperti sebuah kisah fiksi yang di angkat dari novel ke dalam bentuk sebuah film, dan seperti sebuah sanduran kata-kata biasan yang tercipta dari keheningan malam._

_Hari-hari ku lalui dengan mencari sosokmu._

_Aku tak memandang dirimu yang memiliki fisik yang sama denganku, aku tak memandang pikiran semu yang teruntai di benakmu tentangku._

_Yang kupikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya bibir tipis berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura. Tubuh sempurna berlapis kulit putih poselen, dan mata bulat bersinar milikmu, menjadi milikku._

_Sebuah rencana terbentuk, sebuah pemikiran tercipta, tapi apa akan berjalan sesuai rencana?._

_Aku mengeleng. Aku tertunduk._

_Seluruh rencana seperti apapun takkan berhasil bila Tuhan tak mengijinkan._

_Tapi jangan pernah salahkan aku atas semua perbuatan ini._

_Salahkan dirimu yang di ciptakan Tuhan dengan penuh pesona._

_._

_._

_._

"Hei _nerd_!"

Sapaan pagi yang sudah biasa ia terima dari seluruh teman sekelasnya saat sosoknya memasuki kelas. Ia hanya mengangguk sekali dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku single miliknya.

Di keluarkan beberapa note dari dalam tas dan menyusun rapi di atas meja belajar. Tangan kirinya yang memegang pensil mekanik bergerak-gerak, mengetuk kecil ke meja belajar guna mengusir rasa bosan. Ketukan dari pensil mekanik yang ia mainkan semakin lama semakin mirip sebuah nada acak dari sebuah lagu yang entah ia sendiripun sebenarnya tak tahu, yang pasti ia hanya memainkannya secara acak.

"_Nerd_! Bagaimana game yang ku rekomendasikan kemarin?"

Tepukan yang mendarat di bahu membuatnya berpaling kebelakang. Iris matanya menangkap sosok pria kurus dengan rambut ikal kemerahan dan gusi yang terlihat setiap kali ia tertawa lebar.

"Good" balas singkatnya. Walau ia di juluki '_nerd_' di sekolahnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka berani melakukan_ bullying_ padanya. Bukan alasan sepele, karena bila hal itu terjadi, maka para guru'lah yang akan memberikan hukuman pada orang-orang yang mem'_bullying_'nya. Di juluki anak emas para guru membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat istimewa dan terkenal, tentu bukan terkenal karena penampilan dan ketampanan.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai level mana? Aku baru naik ke level 5 setelah sekian lama"

Kyuhyun terdiam, otaknya berpikir cepat untuk mengingat. "Level terakhir".

Sengatan rasa iri dan shock tertera jelas di wajah temannya itu. Tak pelak mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Tapi aku kesulitan melawan bos terakhir. Sepertinya aku harus mengganti persenjataannya dengan yang lebih canggih dan membuat serangan kombinasi antara dua skill agar bisa melumpuhkan untuk sementara sebelum ku gunakan magic terkuat yang ku dapat saat menyelesaikan misi di level sebelumnya" oceh Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan ekspresi yang tercipta di wajah kawannya tersebut.

"Bastard you nerd! Kenapa kau bisa sampai level akhir hanya dalam satu malam" di pukul lemah bahu Kyuhyun tanda protes.

Kyuhyun menghardikkan bahunya, "maybe, because I'm jenius?" Sebuah kekehan menang meluncur keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Di jauhkan tubuhnya menghindar dari pukulan lain dari temannya ini, sebelum akhirnya bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan seorang pria setengah baya berkacamata masuk ke dalam kelas, membuyarkan perselisihan kecil Kyuhyun dan temannya.

"Good morning class" sapaan hangat di tutur guru tersebut yang di sambut balasan yang hangat pula dari murid-muridnya.

"Class, tomorrow, You will be the arrival of new teachers" sebuah berita yang di jawab seruan penasaran dari para murid.

"Jungso soengsanim! Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Jungso tersenyum, melihat betapa lucu reaksi dari para muridnya, "a boy". Satu kata yang membuat murid-murid wanita terkikih dan murid lelaki mendesah.

"Young teacher, 25 years old, and cutie boy"

Sontak teriakan histeris murid wanita memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"His single, Sir?" Celetuk seorang murid wanita berkuncir kuda yang duduk di barisan paling depan.

Jungso tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab, "maybe. Karena lampiran CV biodatanya tak menyatakan ia sudah menikah".

Teriakan senang murid-murid wanita histeris, dan secepat itu pula mereka mulai bergosip.

"Soengsanim" panggil seorang murid pria sambil mengangkat satu tangan.

"Ne?"

"Dia guru pelajaran apa?"

Jungso tersenyum, di buka note berwarna hitam yang ia bawa dan berdehem sekali, "dia akan mengajar seni" katanya ramah, memamerkan lesung pipit di pipinya, "oke class. Saatnya mengabsen" satu tepukan tangan ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian murid-muridnya. Setelah ia yakin semuanya tertuju padanya, dengan bersikap berwibawa layaknya seorang guru, Jungso mulai mengabsen satu persatu muridnya.

"New teacher? Hnn, I don't care" pikir Kyuhyun acuh, lebih memilih membuka-buka note miliknya.

.

.

.

"_Nerd_! Kau tak makan siang?" Teriak seorang teman Kyuhyun, si pria berambut ikal kemerahan.

"No thanks"

"Why? Di kantin hari ini ada menu spesial. Paket big hamburger dengan chicken katsu dan dua mangkuk penuh nasi! Dan kau tahu, harga paket itu hanya 2000 won!" dengan kuat dan tak ingin di acuhkan, dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"No Hyukjae-hyung" sela Kyuhyun gusar, di lepaskan tangannya yang di tarik, "aku tak lapar, lagipula masih ada beberapa soal yang belum ku selesaikan".

Satu alis Hyukjae terangkat, hidungnya kembang kempis, "pantas saja kau kurus begitu! Aku tak pernah melihatmu makan siang di kantin atau membawa bekal! Lagipula itu soal aritmatika untuk semester terakhir! Untuk apa kau mengerjakannya sekarang".

"Sorry" jawab Kyuhyun, matanya terfokus pada deretan angka-angka yang membuat mual untuk orang yang jengah dengan pelajaran aritmatika, "lagian Hyung, walau kau makan sebanyak apapun aku tak melihat tubuhmu yang lebih kurus dari aku itu menggemuk" cerca Kyuhyun sarkakis. Jangan panggil ia seorang _a bad guy_ kalau tak bisa membalas hinaan dengan hinaan yang lebih sadis.

Hyukjae mendengus dengan mulut merengut, "Ayolah Hyunnie~ kalau ada kau, aku pasti mendapatkan paket itu. Itu paket spesial yang hanya di jual 20 porsi. Kau adalah kartu truf-ku, dengan memperlihatkan wajahmu aku yakin bibi kantin akan memberikan paket spesial itu" dengan memelas Hyukjae memohon, memperlihatkan puppy eyes andalannya. Demi paket spesial itu ia tak peduli walau mengemis di bawah kaki seorang _nerd_. Urusan perut terkadang jauh lebih penting dari harga diri yang mudah di beli.

"Sorry" Kyuhyun menggeleng, pendiriannya tak bisa berubah apapun yang terjadi, salahkan saja Appa-nya yang menurunkan sifat keras kepala ini.

"Ah! Ya sudah kalau begitu! See you _nerd_!" Putus asa Hyukjae dan berlari secepatnya ke kantin. Bisa gawat kalau dia kehabisan paket makanan itu gara-gara sahabat tak pengertian dengan nasib teman macam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sekali, membiarkan ekor matanya melihat sosok bermarga Lee itu yang menghilang di balik pintu, dan fokus mengerjakan soalnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Hyunnieeeee~~" suara cempreng yang sengaja di buat imut-imut yang bahkan sanggup memecah gendang telinga Kyuhyun terdengar dari luar kelas. Tak berapa lama kemudian dua lengan panjang melingkar di leher jenjangnya.

"Hyunie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pemilik suara itu manja.

Kyuhyun mengeram kecil, desisan nafas terdengar keluar dari sela-sela gigi. Di perbaiki kacamata setebal alas botol yang merosot hingga ujung hidung saat sosok bersuara cempreng itu tiba-tiba menumbruknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku, Mi-Hyung?"

Mi, atau yang lebih di kenal seantero sekolah dengan nama Zhoumi hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menarik bangku di samping Kyuhyun untuk duduk, "hanya ingin melihat keadaan My boyfriend" cengiran yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih milik Zhoumi terkembang.

"Your boyfriend? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya, "maksudmu aku?" Satu pertanyaan yang di ucapkannya dengan tak niat, di arahkan telunjuknya pada diri sendiri dan Zhoumi bergantian.

Zhoumi mengangguk. Cengiran masih di bentuk oleh bibirnya, "bukankah sesuai perjanjian, kalau aku bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran Sains, kau akan menjadi kekasihku".

Kyuhyun mendelik, mencoba menerka-nerka apa lelaki keturunan china di sampingnya ini berbohong atau tidak. Saat dari mata itu tak mencerminkan suatu kebohongan apapun, Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat suatu memori yang tertinggal di bawah alam sadarnya.

.

.

_Flashback_

.

.

Di sebuah trotoar dekat halte bus yang berjarak 5 menit bila berjalan kaki dari arah sekolah, seorang pria tinggi jangkung, berambut hitam legan agak ikal berdiri tegak. Menatap dengan penuh keberanian pada pria yang bertubuh setinggi dirinya tapi berkacama tebal.

"Hyunnie! Wo ai ni!" Teriaknya tak memperdulikan kegaduhan yang ia perbuat gara-gara pernyataan cinta yang tiba-tiba.

"Wo ai ni! Wo ai ni! Wo ai ni!" Ucapnya lantang membuat orang-orang yang ada di dekat mereka langsung terdiam bagai patung.

Hyunnie atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Kyuhyun mendesah. Sudah puluhan sampai ratusan kali ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari lelaki china yang ada di depannya ini.

Bosan sudah ia rasa, tapi walau menghindar seperti apapun, tetap saja orang ini terus mengejar-ngejarnya.

"Mi-Hyung" desahnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata, "sudah kukatakan dari awal aku tak mencintaimu" ucapnya terdengar santai tapi sanggup menusuk relung hati Zhoumi.

"Tapi, aku pikir pertemuan kita sudah di takdirkan" komentar Zhoumi, "aku yakin kaulah takdirku" di tundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, memperlihatkan kekecewaan besar yang ia rasa.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, di garuk puncak kepalanya, '_bagaimana ini. Aku sudah terlalu lelah seperti ini terus'_ gumam Kyuhyun.

Sedetik kemudian seringaian terpendam terulas singkat di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Oke"

Sebuah seruan Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi mendongak.

"Aku akan jadi pacarmu"

Sebuah pernyataan Kyuhyun ucapkan, membuat hati Zhoumi bagai di tumbuhi ribuan bunga-bunga ilalang.

Belum sempat ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun telah mengangat sebelah lengannya, memberikan sinyal agar Zhoumi tak beranjak lebih dari itu lagi, "tapi ada syaratnya" seringaian bagai iblis yang mendapatkan tumbal tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Zhoumi terpaku di tempat, matanya membulat sempurna dan gundukan air liur yang sempat tercekat di kerongkongan berusaha ia telan.

"A, apa?" Sedikit ragu Zhoumi bertanya. Perasaanya mulai tak enak.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, padahal semua rencana itu sudah matang tersusun rapi di otaknya, "kalau kau bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna di uji sains nanti, aku akan menjadi pacarmu".

Zhoumi tercekat, nyalinya langsung menciut, "ta, tapi pelajaran sains adalah pelajaran yang tak ku bisa. Midtest terakhir saja aku di urutan 239 dari 240 siswa". Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, dia memang tahu hal ini, makanya ia merencanakanya.

"Mau atau tidak?" Sebuah pertaruhan yang yakin di menangkan Kyuhyun ucapkan. Karena ia yakin 100% dengan pilihan Zhoumi yang memilih apapun, ia tetap akan memenangkan hal ini.

Zhoumi terdiam, jarinya bermain-main dengan kancing jas seragam tampak berpikir.

"Tak bisakah di turunkan sedikit, masuk 100 besar begitu" tawar Zhoumi yang langsung di jawab Kyuhyun dengan gelengan.

"Tapi kau janji? Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna kau mau jadi pacarku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Janji?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

Zhoumi mengangguk mantap. Walau tak yakin ia berlari dari hadapan Kyuhyun secepat mungkin. Prioritasnya sekarang bagaimana bisa dapat nilai sempurna dengan cara apapun. Semangat!.

.

.

_Flasback selesai_

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, hingga ujung kedua alis hampir menyatu.

Ia baru ingat buat taruhan konyol seperti itu.

Tunggu dulu, tapi jarak antara saat itu dan midtest hanya 2 minggu! Tak mungkin Zhoumi bisa sehebat itu dapatkan nilai sempurna tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak yakin kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jangan-jangan kau tak melihat hasil midtest di mading utama ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, tapi kali ini ada rasa khawatir yang ia rasa. Masalahnya selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun melihat hasil test yang di pajang di mading. Karena bagaimanapun ia pasti dapat nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajarankan.

Senyum Zhoumi berubah seketika menjadi seringai kemenangan. Hidungnya mendengus, dan tanpa perlu izin, ia langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyeretnya keluar kelas.

"Hei kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Kyuhyun mencoba berontak tapi tak berhasil.

"Pokoknya kau ikut saja" ucap Zhoumi riang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berusaha memperbaiki letak kacamata berkali-kali, kadang sesekali di bersihkan dengan kasar lensa kacamata pada jas seragam sekolahnya, dan mengucek-ucek kedua matanya agar lebih jernih. Walau berkali-kali di pandang, di pelototi sampai iris matanya menyipit atau terbuka lebar tetap saja satu nama yang tak asing tertera jelas di bawah namanya.

Mohon di garis bawahi.

Nama itu tepat di bawah namanya.

Di bagian pengumuman hasil uji midtest pelajaran sains.

Tak peduli nilai sempurna yang tertera jelas di samping nama miliknya. Tak peduli pandangan-pandangan takjub dari murid lain padanya saat tahu ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran, dan tak peduli dengan ucapan selamat yang sedikit tak ikhlas dari saingannya yang selalu juara 2.

Dia tak pedulikan semua itu, demi Tuhan yang mendengar jerit hatinya sekarang. Saat ini ia tak percaya, takkan pernah percaya, dan tak mau percaya sampai mati sekalipun dengan matanya sekarang.

Satu nama menyebalkan, Zhou Mi, jelas-jelas tepat ada di bawah namanya! Dan yang paling mencengangkan nilai yang tertulis besar-besar di samping nama itu bertuliskan nilai sempurna! 100!.

Kyuhyun sukses membisu saat itu juga. Bahunya terturun lemah. Sangat beda dengan ekspresi Zhoumi yang begitu bangga di tengah ribuan pertanyaan meragukan dari murid-murid lain yang melihat nilainya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Zhoumi, "kau pasti pakai cara curang" hardiknya tak terima.

Zhoumi mendengus dan melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Aku tak curang. Asal kau tahu gara-gara taruhanmu itu, aku sampai tak tidur 3 hari 4 malam sebelum test di mulai untuk belajar semuanya dari awal lagi! Dan setiap hari selama 2 minggu penuh guru-guru privat selalu datang dan memberi ribuan pertanyaan menjengkelkan! Belum lagi pelajaran yang mereka ajarkan itu membuat kepalaku hampir pecah" histeris Zhoumi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kyuhyun dan beberapa murid lain refleks menjauhkan tubuh mereka saat melihat tingkah gila Zhoumi.

"Tapi aku tetap saja tak percaya kau bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna"

"Yah kau percaya atau tidak itu urusanmu. Yang pasti aku berterima kasih pada guru-guru privat itu yang sudah mengajariku sampai hampir gila. Dan yang pasti sesuai dengan taruhan kita, kau jadi kekasihku mulai sekarang"

Erangan kekecewaan Kyuhyun perdengarkan saat sekali lagi tangannya di seret paksa Zhoumi menjauhi papan mading.

"Hari pertama kita sebagai kekasih, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sama-sama di kantin" putus Zhoumi seenaknya dan berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah kantin, tak memperdulikan ekspresi malas Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Mulut Hyukjae terbuka lebar, membuat susu strawberry yang belum sempat ia teguk mengalir keluar berceceran membasahi meja kantin. Matanya terbuka lebar tak percaya saat sosok Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya sambil membawa nampan makanan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu" cerca Kyuhyun tak terima dan meletakan begitu saja nampan itu ke meja makan. Di tarik satu kursi kosong di depan Hyukjae dan duduk begitu saja.

"Hyunnie kau jahat sekali langsung menghilang setelah mendapatkan pesananmu" suara rengekan Zhoumi membuat Hyukjae kembali terdiam.

Dengan halus, Zhoumi meletakan nampan berisi makanan ke meja makan dan menarik satu kursi kosong yang ada di samping Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae diam mengangga, otaknya bagai kosong sesaat dan tak menyadari kalau kotak susu strawberry yang ia pegang kini terjatuh. Jangan salahkan reaksinya ini kalau ia melihat Zhoumi kini merangkul mesra lengan Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menyuapinya makan.

"Hei sudah kubilang jangan melihatku seperti itu" murka Kyuhyun tertahan, dengan enggan ia menerima suapan Zhoumi.

"Ba, bagaimana bisa kalian" dengan tak sopannya, Hyukjae menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bergantian dengan sumpit yang ia pegang di tangan lain.

"Singkirkan sumpit kotor itu dariku monyet" emosi Zhoumi dan menepis sumpit yang di pegang Hyukjae. "Mulai hari ini aku kekasih Hyunnie" bangganya dan memeluk lengan Kyuhyun protektif yang di balas Kyuhyun dengan erangan tak setuju.

"**PACARAN**? Kalian berdua" histeris Hyukjae yang sukses membuat setengah penghuni kantin menatap mereka penasaran. "Kau tak salah _nerd_? Kau habis di tabrak truck mana sampai kau mau jadi pacar orang tak waras ini?" Ucap Hyukjae sambil menunjuk Zhoumi dengan sumpitnya -lagi.

"Habis di tabrak truck bermuatan semen yang ada di _ResidentEvil_" jawab Kyuhyun asal, tangannya yang bebas mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Zhoumi yang menggelayut manja di tangannya yang lain.

"Dan kau lelaki aneh dengan hidung dan kaki kepanjangan, kenapa kau suka _nerd_ seperti dia? Apa bagusnya _nerd_ aneh yang lebih mencintai game dan buku pelajaran seperti dia ini" sadis Hyukjae, tak menghiraukan tatapan menusuk Kyuhyun.

"Hnn, apa ya" pikir Zhoumi sambil mengamati wajah Kyuhyun, "aku tak peduli dia _nerd_, aku hanya merasa dia takdir ku, hanya itu".

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah bodoh. "_Pasangan yang aneh_" pikir dan yakinnya.

"Hei Zhou!" Tegur sapa seorang pria berperawakan preman dengan 2 temannya yang berdiri di sampingnya pada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi memutar kepalanya dan tercekat melihat trio tersebut.

"Hai bagaimana bisnis kita" ucap salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

Zhoumi menelan ludah, tubuhnya sempat menegang.

"Nanti saja kita selesaikan, bukan sekarang" balas Zhoumi menatap lurus pada salah satu dari trio tersebut.

Orang yang di tatap Zhoumi menyeringai, "oke" katanya, "ayo semua kita pergi" perintahnya pada kedua temannya yang lain.

"Hei Zhoumi, kau kenal mereka?" Tanya Hyukjae takut-takut, matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok menakutkan trio itu walau sosok mereka sudah lenyap melalui pintu kantin.

"Tidak"

Jawaban Zhoumi membuat Kyuhyun merengut.

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan makannya. Hyunnie buka mulutnya~ Aaaa~~" pinta Zhoumi sambil menyodorkan telur dadar ke mulut Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Hei _nerd_. Sial sekali nasibmu jadi pacarnya" ejek Hyukjae dengan suara tinggi, sesekali dia tertawa bila mengingat nasib Kyuhyun seharian ini karena ulah Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menatap tingkah Hyukjae tajam, mulutnya berdesis-desis, "teruslah tertawa dan mulai besok tak ada pinjaman catatan, PR maupun strategi buat selesaikan game-game mu" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Hei ancamanmu tak ku suka!" Rengut Hyukjae.

"Terserah aku"

"Tapi dia memang aneh, masa bilang masalah takdir, hal konyol apa itu" kekeh Hyukjae dan merapikan note yang ia punya ke dalam tas ransel.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya sekilas, "Entah, mungkin otaknya sedikit terganggu" acuh Kyuhyun dan menyelempangkan ranselnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sosoknya tak terlihat, bukannya dia bilang mau pulang denganmu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, matanya menatap sejenak ke arah pintu kelas, "Sepertinya Tuhan mendengar penderitaanku" ucapnya tak peduli dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kalau _Dia_ mendengarmu, seharusnya dari awal kau tak menderita seperti itu" ejek Hyukjae dan tertawa lepas.

Kyuhyun tak peduli, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya secepatnya keluar dari sekolah, pergi ke stasiun kereta api bawah tanah yang berjarak 6 menit dari sekolah dan kembali ke rumahnya yang nyaman. Menjauhi Zhoumi si pembuat sial.

_Ah, sepertinya mulai sekarang julukan 'pembuat sial' cocok untuk si aneh Zhoumi_.

.

.

Di taman terpencil di belakang gedung sekolah, tampak seorang pria tinggi di kelilingi 3 pria lain yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang preman. Tatapan pria bertubuh tinggi itu tak seperti orang-orang yang sedang di takut-takuti, malah sebaliknya, tatapannya tajam meremehkan dengan sebuah seringai jahat terbentuk saat ujung bibirnya tertarik lebih ke atas.

"Bagaimana dengan bisnis kita" sebuah awal perbincangan di ucap salah seorang dari trio tersebut.

Pria bertubuh tinggi mendengus sekali, "kau hampir menghancurkan rencanaku tadi!" geramannya kesal.

"Hei Hei, saat itu kami tak sengaja" bela salah seorang dari mereka, "kami kira kau akan melupakan kesepakatan kita"

"Kau kira siapa aku!" geram si pria bertubuh tinggi merasa terhina.

"Oke Oke, kami minta maaf, jadi bagaimana sekarang dengan bisnis kita sekarang" sebuah senyum tercipta saat garis bibir di tarik ke atas, ketiga trio berpenampilan layaknya preman tersebut langsung memasang pose setengah menantang.

Pria bertubuh tinggi terdiam, matanya lebih terlihat seperti kosong dan ekspresinya tak terbaca, tapi tak lebih dari 3 detik, senyum kemenangan dan tawa berdesis ia lontarkan, "Oke" ucapnya singkat, satu tangannya meronggoh masuk ke dalam saku celana dan mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat tebal lalu menyerahkannya pada salah satu dari trio tersebut.

Salah satu dari trio yang mengambil barang pemberian si pria bertubuh tinggi langsung tertawa puas saat membuka isi amplop itu.

"Ku pikir itu lebih dari cukup dari perjanjian kita sebelumnya"

Ketiga trio tersebut mengangguk setuju dan membagi-bagikan lembar uang bernominal 20.000 won pada tiap dari mereka bertiga dengan adil. "Wow, ini lebih dari cukup. Sangat lebih malah" sandur salah seorang dari trio tersebut sambil menghitung ulang lembaran uang yang di terimanya. Benar, lembaran-lembaran uang itu sangat lebih dari cukup untuk anak sekolah, 30 lembar yang bernominal 20.000 won di tiap tangan ketiga trio bukanlah jumlah yang kecil.

"Ternyata berbisnis denganmu memang sangat menguntungkan, dasar anak orang kaya" sindir salah seorang dari ketiga trio sambil mengantongi uang hasil bisnisnya, "Awalnya aku tak menyangka anak sepertimu tiba-tiba datang untuk meminta bantuan kami"

"Itu urusanku. Aku sendiripun kalau tak terpaksa aku tak ingin berurusan dengan kalian"

Kekehan mengejek terdengar dari mereka bertiga, "Oke kalau begitu _Tuan Muda_" ejek salah seorang lagi, "Kalau kau perlu bantuan sesuatu kami akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, Yah, asal bayarannya sesuai"

"Benar, apalagi kalau bayarannya lebih seperti sekarang"

"Bantuan apapun akan kami terima, apalagi hal yang mudah seperti mencuri lembar soal ujian. Itu sangat mudah, _Tuan Muda_ Zhou Mi"

Mata pria bertubuh tinggi yang sudah bisa di tebak adalah Zhoumi menyalak lebar. Perasaannya memuncak karena emosi. Baru kali ini dia di perlakukan dan di ejek seperti ini, terutama oleh orang yang tak ada nilainya lebih dari sampah sekolah.

"Tutup mulutmu. Kunci dengan rapat. Kalau perlu di jahit" sarkakis Zhoumi. "Aku tak ingin mulut kalian membocorkan hal ini dengan alasan apapun, atau kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian".

Ketiga trio preman langsung menampilkan ekspresi pura-pura takut dan memeluk tubuh sendiri, tapi tak lama tawa gelak mereka keluarkan. "Lucu sekali leluconmu" ucap salah seorang dari mereka di sela-sela tawa, tak menghiraukan ekspresi marah Zhoumi.

Setelah lelah tertawa, ketiga trio tersebut satu persatu menepuk bahu Zhoumi sebelum pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah, "Pokoknya kalau kau ada perlu lagi, apapun itu, kau cukup panggil kami" teriak salah satu dari mereka bertiga sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Zhoumi diam mematung, kedua tangannya mengepal erat mengatur emosi yang keburu memuncak. Hembusan nafas panjang ia lakukan untuk menenangkan emosi yang tersulut.

"Sialan mereka" geramnya tenang. "Kalau bukan karena perjanjian bodoh yang di minta Kyuhyun, aku tak sudi meminta tolong mereka!"

_Duk_

Sebagai pelampiasan amarah, Zhoumi menendang satu batu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. Menendangnya sejauh mungkin dan pergi juga dari taman belakang sekolah itu saat ia sadar ternyata langit sudah mulai menggelap.

Sadar atau tidak.

Ternyata pertemuan rahasia itu tak hanya di hadiri oleh Zhoumi dan ketiga preman sekolah mereka.

Tapi ada seorang lagi yang sejak awal sudah ada di taman itu sebelum pertemuan rahasia di mulai.

Lebih tepatnya ia sudah bersender di salah satu pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari tempat Zhoumi dan ketiga preman sekolah berbincang, bermaksud menikmati moment matahari terbenam dari tempat terpencil yang tak terjamah di area sekolah.

Karena merasa menarik, sejak tadi ia tak berniat beranjak dari tempatnya dan terus mendengar percakapan Zhoumi dan ketiga preman sekolah.

Saat ekor matanya tak melihat lagi sosok-sosok selain dia di taman itu, santai ia berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri tepat di mana Zhoumi dan ketiga preman sekolah berbincang.

Sebuah garis senyum tipis melambangkan kesinisan terkuar di wajahnya. Di silangkan kedua tangan di dada, mulutnya yang bergerak-gerak bagai mengunyah tetap di lakoninya.

Matanya yang tak memandang fokus pada apapun di taman itu memilih melihat ke atas, menatap taburan bintang tak terhitung di langit malam.

_Plop_

Suara letusan kecil dari permen karet yang ia kunyah dan tiup menjadi balon terdengar. Bosan menatap langit bertabur bintang yang tak ada perubahan, di mainkan kuku-kukunya.

Jentikan dari kuku-kuku yang bergesekan terdengar, beradu dengan suara gesekan dedaunan yang tertiup angin.

Sekali lagi di tiup permen karet yang di kunyah membentuk sebuah balon kecil, terus meniup sampai batas hingga balon itu meletus.

Terus dan terus di lakukan hal ini tanpa bosan. Sampai sebuah gerakan ia lakukan.

Kekehan kecil awalnya namun akhirnya menjadi tawa tersendiri.

Saat tawa itu berhenti, ia terdiam, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan.

Matanya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam, dan seringai misterius terbentuk.

Otak-otaknya tanpa di perintah langsung membentuk rencana-rencana kecil.

Dan sekali lagi ia terkekeh saat rencana itu tersusun rapi di data base otaknya.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

><p>Ah, cerita yang membosankan! Maaf ya Sunbae, ceritanya membosankan kayak ini.<p>

Dan lagi-lagi terimakasih reviewnya Sunbae, ada beberapa review yang menarik untukku, sebenarnya aku sama sekali ga terpikir hal itu, tapi sepertinya patut di coba :)

Dan ini balasan singkat ku untuk review sebelumnya.

1. **Nikwon** : Sunbae kayak presiden SBY aja :) Lanjutkan! Heehee, iya Sunbae ini di lanjut

2. **cilixtabi** : Sekuel keempat? kayaknya ga bakal ada Sekuel keempat Sunbae, tapi masih mungkin soalnya aku yang ini aja masih belum selesai. Masalah penulisan aku masih belajar, jadi masih cari penulisan yang pas sama aku.

3. **HyunieMin** : loh bukannya Kyumin sudah ketemu ya dari awal?, ini sudah termasuk cepat atau belum Sunbae? gara-gara masih pemula jadi acak-acakan masih tulisannya.

4. **RizmaHuka-huka** : Settingnya tetap sama Sunbae, di korea selatan, cuma kalau waktunya aku sendiri juga jadi bingung kalau di tanya itu. ya jadi kira-kira aja XD

5. **LittleLappie** : Reinkarnasi? ya maksudnya hidup kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya Sunbae. Kan biasanya orang-orang jepang punya pikiran kayak gini, makanya aku pikir mungkin orang korea selatan juga punya pikiran yang sama. Siapa Sungmin itu sebenarnya nanti bakal ketahuan Sunbae :D Cerita ini mudah di tebak kok, soalnya aku nulisnya buru-buru.

6. **Imah Hyun Ae** : Salam kenal juga Sunbae, yang baru sekali reinkarnasi itu Kyuhyun Oppa. Khusus yang ini rencananya bakal ku buat berseries, cuma masih belum tahu berapa panjang.

7. **kiannielf** : Thz sudah suka Sunbae, tapi gaya penulisanku masih belum pas, masih ngerasa belum sesuai sama diri sendiri, jadi sekarang masih cari jati diri di dunia tulis menulis ini. Ya Sunbae, Kyuhyun memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi masih mungkin soalnya Kyuhyun masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

8. **Kazama Yume** : Terimakasih Sunbae sudah mau baca :) Ya, ini multichap pertamaku, sebenarnya kurang percaya diri karena ini pertama kalinya aku mutuskan buat cerita bersambung, dan sudah ku duga benar-benar pusing kepalaku saat lanjutkan ceritanya :'( genderbender? maksudnya transgender? ya, Wookieppa memang dari awal mau ku jadikan cewek XD suka tak suka itu sudah tuntutan peran buat dia, aku pun pikir Yesungppa konyol mati sia-sia karena hal itu :X

9. **Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291 ** : Buat prekuel si Sungminhppa? Aku ga janji ya Sunbae, yang ini aja aku sudah pusing 7 keliling gimana buat lanjutin ceritanya, sebenarnya sudah dapat gambaran inti ceritanya tapi tetap aja waktu nulis langsung hilang semua entah kemana :'(

10. **evil pumpkins** : Ini sekuel ketiganya Sunbae, jadi kalau mau tahu cerita sebelumnya mesti baca yang **Tonight** sama **What I do Anything** :)

.

Ini balasan review untuk** Nomu Bogoshipo**

For **Hyori, WhiteViolin, Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291, Kazama Yume, Yenni gaemgyu, Runmaharani, Inha Sparkyuhyukbum, Minnie Chagiy4, LittleLiappe, Kyuyunjae04, kiannielf**

Terimakasih sudah mau baca ff aneh itu Sunbae :)

Tapi sepertinya rata-rata berpikir kalau Sungmin dan Hyukjae, mmmmm, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terpuji ya? :) padahal aku cuma mau sampai tahap Kiss saja kalaupun mereka memang melakukan sesuatu itu :) Maaf sudah menipu di awal cerita dan terlalu di paksakan di akhir ceritanya. Soalnya tiba-tiba aja langsung terpikir dengan ending seperti itu, padahal aslinya sih ga kayak gitu.

.

Dan satu lagi yang terlupa,

Aku sangat terimakasih sama satu Sunbae yang sudah ngasih ide buat sekuel ini, buat **cilixtabi** terimakasih sarannya ya Sunbae, awalnya aku pikir selesaikan sampai sekuel kedua saja, tapi pas Sunbae bilang masalah reinkarnasi aku jadi kepikiran terus mulai buat dikit-dikit. Sekali lagi terimakasih Sunbae (bow 90 derajat).

.

.

.

Buat yang terakhir,

R

E

V

I

E

N

Y

A

K

A

L

A

U

B

I

S

A (bow 90 derajat)


	3. Dream

_Fallen1032_

_Present_

* * *

><p>Tiap derap langkah yang ambil Kyuhyun menuju stasius kereta api bawah tanah, dimana ini adalah tempat yang sangat familiar dia kunjungi untuk pergi dan pulang sekolah selama hampir satu setengah tahun terasa bagai memakan waktu lebih lama. Terutama saat ia diam berdiri bersama para calon penumpang lain menunggu kereta yang datang.<p>

Mulutnya yang terbuka lebar untuk menguap dan memperbaiki letak kacamata yang turun di lakukan berkali-kali sambil berdiri menunggu datangnya kereta yang ia tumpangi.

Di garuk tengkuk belakangnya yang gatal sambil melirik ke arah security yang sejak tadi sigap berjaga hilir mudik di sekitar garis kuning.

Sekali lagi dia menguap lebar tanpa peduli untuk menutup mulut dengan tangan.

Di angkat lengannya agar iris matanya menangkap dengan pasti detikan jarum jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangannya. 20.05 PM. Saatnya makan malam.

Tak biasanya ia akan pulang secepat ini. Karena sistem belajar di Korea Selatan yang tergolong ketat, terkadang beberapa sekolah menerapkan aturan baku yang memaksa murid-muridnya belajar dari jam 8.30 AM sampai 22.00 PM. Sebuah waktu yang tak bisa dikatakan sebentar, tapi selalu di tekankan dengan alasan konyol, '_agar para siswa dapat mengenyam pelajaran yang di berikan dengan lebih baik_'.

Benar-benar alasan konyol.

Dan sangat konyol lagi karena Kyuhyun bersekolah di salah satu sekolah dengan menganut sistem tersebut. Sebuah kemalangan besar untuknya karena waktu bermain game jadi berkurang, tapi apa mau di kata, hanya sekolah itu saja yang menurutnya memiliki standar yang tinggi di antara sekolah-sekolah lain di seoul, di tambah lagi dia masuk dengan bantuan beasiswa murid berprestasi.

Siapa yang tak mau coba.

Pengumuman di speaker interkom stasiun kereta bawah tanah membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Kyuhyun akan rumah yang nyaman, tempat tidur yang hangat, dan PSP yang siap di mainkan kapanpun.

Di pertajam pendengarannya sampai batas maksimal guna mendengar bahwa kereta api yang ia tunggu akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Semuanya tolong mundur sampai batas garis kuning" teriak security sambil meniup peluit dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya menyuruh para calon penumpang untuk lebih mundur, "tolong kesediaannya! Mundur sampai batas garis kuning!" Ulangnya sekali lagi tanpa lelah.

Kyuhyun mendenguskan udara dari hidungnya. Sudah satu setengah tahun ia selalu mendengar ocehan ini dari security itu. Apa tak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa di ucapkan?. Membosankan.

Kyuhyun menolehkan arah pandangannya pada gerbong stasiun kereta api yang masih lenggan. Hingga terdengar dari kejauhan suara deru derit mesin.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

Hitung Kyuhyun.

_5_

_4_

Sudah biasa ia melakukan hal ini sebagai pengusir bosan.

_3_

_2_

_1_

Tak lama moncong kereta api bawah tanah tampak, terus bergerak sampai bentuk kereta api tersebut jelas terlihat hingga akhirnya gerakannya mulai melambai.

_0_

Kereta berhenti sempurna dan pintu tiap gerbong terbuka secara otomatis. Memperlihatkan beberapa penumpang yang telah naik sejak stasiun sebelumnya, namun ada beberapa dari penumpang itu memilih turun, melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja.

.

.

.

Lelah, Kyuhyun lebih memilih langsung duduk saat mendapati satu kursi kosong di bagian terdalam, namun dekat dengan pintu.

Di senderkan punggungnya mencoba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin dan melepas kacamata setebal alas botol.

Di bersihkan kacamatanya dengan ujung jas seragam sekolah sebelum memakainya lagi.

'_Masih ada waktu 20 menit lagi'_ sebuah pikiran yang muncul saat matanya menatap pada jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangan, 'masih bisa tidur sebentar' gumamnya disertai uapan lebar sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam.

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa yang kau inginkan anak muda?" Sebuah desis percakapan samar-samar terdengar.<em>

Kyuhyun terdiam, dengan aneh dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling tempatnya berada.

Dimana aku? Kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya seharusnya aku ada di dalam kereta?.

_"Keinginanku?"_

Kyuhyun menoleh, matanya memicing mencoba melihat dengan jelas sosok-sosok samar yang bagai tertutup kabut hitam agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

_"Ya, apa keinginanmu"_

Suara percakapan itu entah mengapa menarik minatnya untuk mendekat. Kakinya di bawa melangkah dengan hati-hati karena ia terlalu ragu dengan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Dari lutut kebawah tertutupi oleh kabut hitam, jadi jalan yang bisa ia lewati otomatis tertutup kabut.

_"Kalau begitu ambillah ini"_

Kyuhyun berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, matanya tetap memicing karena penasaran dengan sosok-sosok yang sedang berbincang.

_"Apa ini?"_

Entah mengapa tiap langkah yang di ambil Kyuhyun bukannya semakin mendekat tapi malah semakin menjauhi sosok-sosok itu.

_"Ini akan mengabulkan keinginanmu"_

Semakin lama sosok-sosok itu semakin menjauh, hingga terpaksa Kyuhyun menggapai mencoba menarik perhatian. Tapi sosok-sosok itu malah semakin jauh, jauh dan akhirnya semakin memudar.

"Hei! Siapa kalian! Ini di mana!" Teriak Kyuhyun panik. "Hei!" Tangannya terus bergerak liar mencoba menggapai sosok-sosok yang semakin memudar.

"Hei!"

"Anak muda!"

"Hei! Jangan pergi! Hei kalian"

"Anak muda!"

"Katakan di mana ini! Jangan pergi begitu saja!"

"ANAK MUDA!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak terkejut, hampir mirip seperti jatuh tiba-tiba dari ketinggian. Matanya mengerjap-erjap bingung dan menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Anak muda kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang ibu muda yang kebetulan duduk di samping Kyuhyun, matanya terlihat cemas apalagi saat melihat bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi dahi anak muda yang di sampingnya ini.

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa. Sorry" akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar sepenuhnya, ia tak ada di manapun, atau di tempat asing apapun. Dia masih ada di dalam kereta api bawah tanah.

Di letakan telapak tangan ke dada sebelah kiri guna menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, dan tangan lain menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari dahi.

'_Mimpi yang aneh_' pikirnya. Deru-deru nafasnya tak stabil, dan sekaan yang selalu ia lakukan berulang kali seakan tanpa hasil karena keringat terus menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut juga dari dahi turun ke leher.

Iris mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak acak, menatap tiap ekspresi dari penumpang yang satu gerbong dengannya, semuanya sama, berekspresi khawatir dan cemas. Jadi terpaksalah ia harus tersenyum menanggapi kecemasan penumpang lainnya, menyakinkan mereka semua bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>Gerakan kereta api mulai melambat. Kyuhyun memutar arah pandangnya keluar jendela. Walau masih agak jauh, bisa di lihat kereta api ini sampai di stasiun berikutnya.<p>

Pintu gerbong terbuka tepat saat kereta api berhenti sempurna. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, tak terhitung berapa penumpang lagi masuk memenuhi tiap gerbong-gerbong kereta.

Sesak, sempit, dan pengap.

Sesuatu yang sudah biasa di lalui Kyuhyun setiap ia pulang sekolah di jam-jam sibuk.

Dan tanpa niat sedikitpun beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang tak begitu nyaman, Kyuhyun menutup matanya lagi, menunggu kereta ini membawanya ke stasiun berikutnya, stasiun tujuannya.

"Young man"

Panggil seseorang. Suara itu bagai cicitan yang tak asing di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Hei young man"

Merasa terganggu karena tubuhnya di goyang oleh seseorang, Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Saat iris mata itu terbuka sempurna, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya, berkeriput jelas di bagian dahi dan sekitar mata, berambut putih panjang yang diikat dan di gulung ke atas. Di bahu sebelah kiri tersampir sebuah tas rotan, hampir mirip tas belanjaan. Dan pakaiannya. Pakaiannya lusuh, tak di setrika, dan penuh tambalan-tambalan norak di bagian depan.

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa tertahan, tak bersuara tapi bisa di sadari bahwa ia tertawa dari garis bibir yang tertarik di kedua sisi pipi yang cekung, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kehitaman yang menjijikkan.

Kyuhyun menyengitkan alisnya. Pandangannya antara takjub dan aneh pada wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Takjub karena wanita paruh baya itu berpenampilan norak seperti gelandangan setengah waras yang naik kereta api, dan aneh karena wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum begitu menakutkan padanya.

"Hei young man, why you don't give me your seat?" Desisan suaranya terdengar samar karena beradu dengan deru mesin kereta api yang bergerak.

Kyuhyun menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Sekejab ia mengalihkan pandangan pada orang-orang yang di sampingnya. Tak ada satupun dari orang-orang yang di sampingnya ini perduli.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menjatuhkan arah matanya pada sang wanita paruh baya yang di tanggapi senyum lebar.

"Kau tak ingin memberikan bangkumu itu?" Cicit sang wanita paruh baya.

"Ini bangku ku, cari sendiri bangkumu, atau menunggu satu stasiun pemberhentian untuk mendapatkan bangku ini" ucap Kyuhyun datar, matanya tertutup kembali dan bersikap cuek.

Samar-samar suara kikikan terdengar, tapi Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan, matanya tetap terpejam.

"Kau ternyata tetap sama seperti kau yang dulu" suara itu keluar dengan pelan, mirip gumaman, tapi tetap tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka setengah, dipandang dengan penuh teliti pada sosok wanita paruh baya, "Sia-"

Belum usai ucapan Kyuhyun, jari kurus berkerut sang wanita paruh baya menunjuknya. Menunjuk tepat pada saku jas seragamnya.

"Barang yang ada di dalam sana sangat menarik" desisan halus menguar.

Kyuhyun heran, iris matanya mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk jari kurus berkerut itu, pada sakunya.

Bagai bergerak sendiri, tangan Kyuhyun masuk menjamah barang yang tersimpan di saku jasnya.

Bunyi gemerincing terdengar saat sebuah barang di keluarkan dari dalam saku. Sebuah gantungan berbentuk kepala kelinci dengan inisial nama yang terbentuk dari kumpulan huruf yang disemat menjadi satu.

Kekehan terdengar dari wanita paruh baya saat matanya menangkap dengan jelas detail gantungan tersebut. Matanya bagai berbinar karena terlalu senang.

"Barang yang indah" gumamnya sendiri, jari jemarinya bermaksud menggapai gantungan yang di pegang Kyuhyun.

Saat jemarinya hanya tersisa jarak seinci lagi. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjauhkan tangannya.

"Mau apa kau?" Geram Kyuhyun. Manik matanya menatap garang.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada benda itu, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya tertarik pada pemiliknya"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, "Apa mak-"

Gerbong pintu kereta api tiba-tiba terbuka saat kereta api berhenti sempurna di stasiun pemberhentian.

Para penumpang yang memang bermaksud turun di stasiun tersebut langsung bergegas keluar.

"Kau tak turun anak muda?" Ejek si wanita paruh baya, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Kyuhyun tersadar, cepat ia menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanannya, melihat para penumpang yang berbondong-bondong turun dari kereta.

"Ah! Shit" geramnya dan cepat beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduk, berbaur dan berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain yang mau keluar.

.

.

.

"Ah, sorry" ucap seseorang saat ia merasa tak sengaja bertabrakan bahu dengan seseorang, tapi saat dia menoleh ke belakang bermaksud meminta maaf dengan benar, orang itu keburu pergi menjauh darinya.

Ekor matanya terus melihat sosok tinggi seseorang berpakaian seragam sekolah yang tadi bersenggolan bahu dengannya.

_'Bukannya itu baju seragam sekolah Saint Agust Milles?'_

"Pintu gerbong kereta api akan segera di tutup. Mohon para penumpang bergegas dan jangan memaksa masuk saat pintu akan tertutup"

Sebuah peringatan dari interkom speaker mengingatkan orang tersebut.

Saat ekor matanya menyakini sosok tinggi berseragam sekolah yang tak sengaja bersenggolan bahu dengannya tak terlihat lagi, ia bergegas mau masuk ke dalam kereta.

Tapi sejenak ia berhenti saat tak sengaja ia merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

"Loh? Ini kan" tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri saat matanya melihat sebuah gantungan berbentuk kepala kelinci tergeletak tak bertuan di bawah kakinya.

"Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Di ambil gantungan itu dan meneliti seksama, "Apa ini terjatuh ya?".

Belum sempat ia menyelidiki lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang banyak orang yang mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kereta yang hampir tertutup.

"Hei! Hei! Pelan-pelan" teriak orang tersebut antara kaget dan tak siap.

"Haish! Bisakah kalian hati-hati sedikit" geramnya kesal saat tubuhnya sudah ada di dalam kereta api. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu gerbong tertutup lalu kereta bergerak.

Di pijat pangkal tengkuknya guna menghilangkan penat, "dasar, kenapa penuh sekali gerbong ini" pikirnya sambil melihat sekeliling. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu saat iris matanya melihat ke gerbong sebelah yang lenggang. "Tahu begini aku naik gerbong yang itu saja" keluhnya kepayahan.

"Tapi kenapa ini bisa terjatuh di sini ya?" Di lihat sekali lagi benda yang di pegang di tangan kanan, sebuah gantungan.

"Ah sudahlah, yang penting ketemu lagi" pikirnya dan memasukan gantungan itu di dalam saku.

Dan mencoba menikmati perjalanan kurang nyaman ke stasiun pemberhentian sebelumnya sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone berkabel putih yang tersemat di kedua telinganya.

.

.

.

Seringaian tercipta di lekuk bibir seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri terhimpit oleh sesaknya penumpang kereta api di gerbong itu.

Iris mata hitam dengan tajam menatap sesosok pemuda yang berdiri dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan himpitan dari penumpang lain.

Kepalanya kadang bergerak-gerak sekilas, menikmati alunan musik yang di perdengarkan dari earphone yang tersemat di kedua telinganya.

Kekehan misterius di sandur oleh wanita paruh baya itu, saat iris matanya terfokus pada pemuda itu. Hanya pemuda itu yang ada di matanya kini.

"Kita bertemu lagi" ejeknya dengan kekehan.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat tangannya menutup pintu rumah. Di lepas sepatu kulit yang di pakai dan meletakkan rapi di rak sepatu.

"Mom?"

Panggil Kyuhyun dengan heran. Biasanya saat dia pulang walau selarut apapun karena sekolah dan les, Ibunya tetap setia menyambutnya.

"Mom? Kau ada di rumah?"

Tanpa keanehan pasti atau bisa di bilang tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur yang lampunya menyala terang. Sebuah ruangan singasana sang Ibu yang hobi memasak.

"Mom?" Di intip sekilas ruang makan, "Mom?" di langkahkan kakinya ke ruang belakang. "Mom, where are you?" Panggil Kyuhyun.

Saat merasa percuma tak menemukan ibunya di dapur, Kyuhyun bermaksud melangkah keluar, tapi sekilas ekor matanya menangkap sepucuk surat yang di letakkan di bawah gelas kosong di atas meja kosong yang begitu menggodanya.

Di ambil kertas itu setelah menyingkirkan gelas kosong yang menindingnya.

* * *

><p>[ <em>Dear My Hyunnie,<em>

_Mianhe honey, malam ini aku akan pulang larut karena pekerjaan mendadak, makan malam ada di dalam kulkas, kau cukup memanaskannya di microwave. Tapi pastikan kau tak menghancurkan seisi dapur karena kecerobohanmu ya!. Jangan tidur larut karena main game sampai kemalaman! Atau besoknya aku tak akan membangunkanmu anak nakal! Arrachi?_

_Salam,_

_Your Cutie Mother :* ]_

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun terkikik geli, walau ibunya sudah berumur sepertinya tetap saja menganggap dirinya masih berumur belasan saja.<p>

Enggan, Kyuhyun meletakkan sepotong memo itu di meja makan. Di seret kakinya melangkah ke arah kulkas yang sedaritadi bagai memanggil-manggilnya.

Begitu pintu kulkas di buka.

"Hnn, Salad Kimchi? Tidak. Sup telur? Tidak juga. Daging babi tumis paprika? Hnn, bolehlah, nanti tinggal singkirkan paprika menyebalkan itu saja" pikir Kyuhyun saat di depan matanya di sajikan beberapa jenis menu makan malam yang di masak ibunya. Dengan sigap di raih piring berisi daging babi tumis paprika dan membawa keluar dari dalam kulkas.

Sebelum kakinya melangkah menjauh dari kulkas, ditutup pintu kulkas itu dengan satu tendangan ringan. Seraya berjalan ke arah microwave berada, usil, jari-jari Kyuhyun mencomot satu daging babi dari piring dan melahapnya.

Walau dingin, entah mengapa rasa enak tetap di rasa di lidah sensitivenya, "enak", gumam Kyuhyun merasakan rasa dingin yang bercampur dengan bumbu-bumbu tumisan yang terasa asam manis di lidah.

"Sepertinya tanpa di panaskan tetap saja enak" pikir Kyuhyun dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan microwave.

"Ah sudahlah, makan seperti ini saja" di putar arah badannya ke meja makan dan meletakkan piring yang ia pegang di sana.

Di ambil semangkuk nasi, sumpit dan air putih sebelum duduk manis menyantap dengan lahap makanan yang tersaji.

.

.

.

"Kenyang~" sendau Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Di letakkan asal tas sekolahnya ke atas meja belajar dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang hangat.

Entah mengapa setelah makan, Kyuhyun memilih langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan setumpuk piring, gelas dan sumpit kotor begitu saja di atas meja makan, 'toh begitu pulang, pasti Momy akan membersihkannya'.

Malas beranjak untuk berganti pakaian, Kyuhyun memilih mengambil PSP yang ada di atas meja dan memainkan satu putaran sebelum tertidur.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you"<em>

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing tempatnya berada. Sepertinya sekali lagi ia berada di tempat aneh yang berkabut. 'Apa aku bermimpi lagi?'.

_"I said, I love you"_

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara, tapi tentu saja itu sia-sia jikalau sosok itu nyata bukan berbentuk kabut seperti itu.

_"I love you so much, Hyung"_

Lama-lama Kyuhyun merasa bosan sendiri, jadi ia lebih memilih menjauh dari sosok-sosok berkabut itu, mencari jalan keluar dari dunia asing ini tanpa menyadari sesosok dari dua sosok berkabut tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Countineu<em>

_Terimakasih buat Sunbae Ryu, LittleLiappe, Park Hyo Ra , Kazama Yume , thybum, Max Hyera , Sung Hye Ah , zu819, cho tika hyun, Park Haera, Terimakasih sudah review di ff comeback Elen, terimakasih sekali lagi Sunbae.  
><em>

_Elen sebenarnya juga mau terimakasih sama Alex Oppa yang selama ini mau repot-repot baikin ketikan Elen. Walau kadang sewaktu Elen baca hasilnya jalan ceritanya jadi lebih berat, tapi seperti bukan tulisan Elen aja. Makasih Oppa, your my best beta. Selalu mau dengerkan keluhan Elen dan keegoisan Elen selama ini, Fighting Oppa! Yakin Oppa pasti bisa selesaikan S2 Oppa secepatnya!_

_Dan untuk yang terakhir, terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah mau buka page ini, Elen agak bingung apa harus memasukkan nama Alex Oppa sebagai beta raeder, soalnya ini pertama kalinya Elen tahu ada yang namanya beta reader kalau bukan gara-gara ff pertama Elen yang hancur lebur itu terus di perbaiki, Walau Alex Oppa selalu bilang ga permasalahankan namanya di tuliskan atau ga.  
><em>


	4. That Guy

_"I love you"_

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempatnya berada. Sepertinya sekali lagi ia berada di tempat aneh yang berkabut. 'Apa aku bermimpi lagi?'.

_"I said, I love you"_

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara, tapi tentu saja itu sia-sia jikalau sosok itu nyata bukan berbentuk kabut seperti itu.

_"I love you so much, Hyung"_

Lama-lama Kyuhyun merasa bosan sendiri, jadi ia lebih memilih menjauh dari sosok-sosok berkabut itu, mencari jalan keluar dari dunia asing ini tanpa menyadari sesosok dari dua sosok berkabut tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

oO **Reincarnation Chapter 4** Oo

_Trylogi from Tonight and What I do Anything_

oO **Fallen1037** Oo

Seperti orang linglung, Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur lelapnya hanya menatap dinding bercat putih di kamarnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Dari 10 menit yang lalu tak ada sedikitpun gerakan ia lakukan. Sepertinya bersikap seperti itu sangat menarik.

_Tik Tik Tik_

Suara jarum jam yang bergerak menjadi backsound tersendiri di kamar sunyi tersebut.

_Tik Tik Tik_

Sudut mata Kyuhyun menunjukan tanda-tanda pergerakan, ia memutar pandangannya pada jam yang diletakan di meja nakas.

05.09 am

Terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah, tapi sudah telat bila ingin tidur lagi. Lagipula sepertinya opsi untuk tidur kembali bukanlah hal menarik untuk saat ini.

Wajah Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya, entah apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikirannya.

Sebelum memilih beranjak dari tempat tidur yang nyaman dan mengambil handuk kering yang tergantung di belakang pintu lalu berbalik ke kamar mandi, sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap jarum-jarum jam yang bergerak sempurna.

Memangnya ada apa gerangan dengan jam itu?

oOo

Desisan suara penggorengan yang beradu dengan minyak panas dan potongan-potong

an sayur yang di tumis terdengar dari dapur. Selain itu suara air mendidih pun ada.

05.39

Enggan Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 dengan pakaian rapi khas anak sekolahan, rambut disisir ke samping, kacamata setebal alas botol yang setia menutupi bolamatanya, dan tas abu-abu tersampir di punggungnya. Kepalanya celingak celinguk menatap kiri dan kanan sebelum masuk ke dalam dapur dimana ibunya sedang sibuk memasak.

"Mom..."

"Oh my god!" Pekik Ryeowook terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin single mother itu tak kaget bila anaknya muncul dari belakang tiba-tiba seperti itu, "You make me scare!"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli, "Sorry Mom", kilahnya, duduk di bangku kosong meja makan.

"Belum ada apapun?", katanya dengan alis mata terangkat. Meja makan yang biasanya penuh dengan beberapa hidangan lezat sebelum ia turun dari kamarnya di pagi hari kini kosong melompong.

"Tentu saja belum," Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya, di ancungkan spatula ke arah Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal, "lihat ini masih terlalu pagi untukmu," ujarnya seraya menunjuk pada jam dinding, "tumben, tidak biasanya jam segini kau sudah siap. Memangnya kau ada perlu sampai bangun sepagi ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Hanya tiba-tiba terbangun".

Ryeowook tampak mengerti, kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap pengorengan, "tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

oOo

"Hyunnie, kau melamun?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya cepat. Kemudian menoleh ke kiri dimana ibunya tampak berwajah cemas dengan satu tangan berada di bahunya, "you okey, honey?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. Bagaimana mungkin di saat seperti itu dia tiba-tiba melamun?

"Hyunnie?", Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak saat tangan ibunya mengarah ke dahinya. "Kau sakit?".

Lembut Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan ibunya, dan menggeleng lemah, "I'm okey, don't worry about it"

"Okey, if you talk that. This, your morning breakfast", di sodor mangkuk berisi sup dengan potongan-potongan daging ayam dan sayur-sayuran, tak lupa sepiring nasi putih lengkap dengan segelas orange jus.

"Uew, sayur lagi?" Pekik Kyuhyun, menjauhkan mangkuknya.

"Makan, atau tak ada makanan untukmu!"

Enggan Kyuhyun mendekatkan kembali mangkuknya dengan wajah cemberut tak terima, mulutnya bergerak-gerak memaki.

"Jangan kayak anak kecil seperti itu, cepat habiskan makananmu"

"But, Mom..."

"Tidak ada rengekan atau bantahan Kim Kyuhyun! Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan rusak dapurku, tapi kau malah membuatnya kotor dengan tumpukan piring bekasmu! Jadi cepat makan dan pergi kesekolah!"

Kyuhyun ngedumel lagi, tak bersemangat ia meraup sesuap nasi dengan beberapa potongan wortel masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

'Uew~' komentarnya saat menguyah. Raut wajahnya tertekuk-tekuk.

Ryeowook yang selesai mencuci peralatan masak dan duduk di bangku depan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat anak manjanya ini mau juga memakan sayuran walau dipaksa.

"Aku sudah selesai, Mom", Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya, menghentikan suapan entah yang keberapa. Matanya melotot tajam melihat piring Kyuhyun yang masih hampir penuh terisi.

"Kau tak menghabiskan makananmu!" Omel Ryeowook geram.

Tak ingin berdebat dan tak mau dipaksa memakan makanan menjijikan itu lagi, Kyuhyun bergegas berdiri mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan murka Ryeowook.

"Siapa yang mau makan makanan tak enak seperti itu" gumam Kyuhyun saat sudah menjauh dari rumahnya. Matanya tertunduk melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan.

05.59

Masih terlalu pagi.

Tapi karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan, kakinya tanpa diperintah bergerak ke arah stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Ternyata memang terlalu dini, stasiun kereta yang biasanya penuh sekarang ini tampak lenggang. Bahkan remaja berseragam sekolah saja jarang terlihat. Kyuhyun mengerang, melihat jam tanganya dan memilih duduk di salah satu bangku panjang disana, masih ada 15 menit sebelum kereta pertamanya datang.

Kyuhyun yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pria tua berpenampilan rapi dengan setelan jas hitam, menoleh dan memperhatikan ekspresi pria tua itu yang sedang konsentrasi membaca korannya.

Sedangkan di hadapannya, lebih tepatnya di atasnya, tergantung televisi layar datar yang sedang menayangkan berita pagi.

25 menit sudah Kyuhyun duduk menunggu, tapi keretanya tak kunjung datang. Resah ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, 'Late'

"Attention!"

Interkom stasiun kereta bawah tanah berbunyi, otomatis membuat sebagian orang mendongak melihat ke satu titik yang sama.

"Kereta menuju ke wilayah MyeongWon terpaksa di batalkan karena perbaikan rel kereta. Kereta akan beroperasi lagi setelah perbaikan selesai. Terima kasih"

Suara protes dan makian tak senang terdengar jelas. Termasuk dari Kyuhyun.

'Shit! Kenapa baru diberitahu sekarang' geramnya, berdiri dan terburu-buru keluar stasiun kereta bawah tanah, 'Tahu begini lebih baik naik bus umum'. Tak ingin ketinggalan busway yang biasanya berangkat ke arah sekolahnya dalam 3 menit lagi, Kyuhyun memacu larinya secepat mungkin.

Bertepatan dengan sampainya Kyuhyun di halte bus ternyata bus yang menuju ke arah daerah MyeongWoo sudah berangkat 10 detik lalu. Lelah dengan napas tak beraturan ditambah keringat yang mengucur membasahi dahi Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di bangku halte bus. Ia menggeram kesal, manik matanya memutar melihat jadwal keberangkatan bus selanjutnya.

25 menit lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali memaki seraya melihat jamnya. Kalau memakai bus dan sampai ke pemberhentian terdekat di sekolahnya, biasanya memakan waktu 55 menit bila tak macet, di tambah jika ia berlari dari halte bus ke gerbang sekolahnya memerlukan 5 menit. Jadi kalau dihitung-hitung, ia akan terlambat 3 menit! Sudah pasti pintu gerbang sudah tertutup dan ia tak mungkin diijinkan masuk walau memakai kelebihannya sebagai siswa kesayangan guru sekalipun.

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, tak pernah sekalipun ia membolos apalagi terlambat. Ini bisa merusak reputasinya di mata para guru.

Tapi, sepertinya bukan Kyuhyun bila ia tak punya akal untuk urusan kecil seperti ini.

Di keluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas sekolah.

"Hello, Hyung?"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun menelepon seseorang.

"Aku masih di halte bus, bisa kau ijinkan ke Park-seom kalau aku telat?",

"Ayolah Hyung. Keretaku tiba-tiba rusak jadi terpaksa harus naik bus umum."

"Hei kalau kau tak mau membantuku, tak ada salinan PR untukmu!"

"Nah begitu baru Hyung ku. Okey, bye"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, satu masalah selesai. Urusan dengan penjaga gerbang bisa di lakukan Park-seom. Jadi untuk sementara semuanya aman.

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, sepertinya ada pesan masuk.

"Hei, hari ini guru baru itu akan mengajar di jam pertama. Cepat datang aku belum mengerjakan kalkulasi ku!. Aku sudah minta ijin Park-seom, jadi kau tenang saja. Cepat datang!"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli, memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Kalkulasi pelajaran terakhir untuk hari itu, seharusnya Hyukjae Hyung tenang-tenang saja.

oOo

Lama Kyuhyun menanti, berdiri di bawah atap halte bus bersama dengan orang-orang yang pasti satu pikiran dengannya.

Gelisah?  
>Tentu saja.<p>

Bila dilihat banyaknya manusia yang berdiri di halte ini, di tambah kemungkinan bus yang datang dalam keadaan yang lumayan penuh, apa mungkin ia masih bisa naik?

Oh jangan terlalu kesal karena pola pikir pemuda ini, salahkan saja otak jeniusnya yang selalu mengkalkulasikan semua kemungkinan.

Dari kejauhan, mungkin sekitar 10 meter, bus umum mulai terlihat. Beberapa orang yang sejak tadi memilih duduk di bangku halte bus mulai berdiri dan mengantri untuk naik. Dan saat bus berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, berbondong-bondong orang masuk ke dalamnya.

'Shit! Ternyata memang penuh', geram Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya yang terhimpit manusia-manusia lain yang berdesak-desakan di dalam bus membuat emosinya naik.

'Menyebalkan'

Terus selama perjalanan, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menggeram kesal. Kacamata setebal alas botol yang selalu bertengger di pangkal hidungnya terkadang merosot turun karena senggolan dari orang-orang disampingnya. Sampai 20 menit lamanya hingga bus itu berhenti di halte busway berikutnya. Berpikir akan ada yang turun dan mengurangi kepengapan didalam bus itu, Kyuhyun menggela napas. Tapi pikirannya berubah drastis saat beberapa orang memaksa memasuki bus yang telah penuh sesak.

Sial!

Tapi memaki seperti apapun tetap saja tidak akan bisa mengubah semuanya...

Bola matanya bergerak gusar, menatap keluar jendela bus. Melihat dengan mata tajam pada barisan manusia di halte tersebut yang berniat mengantri masuk ke dalam bus.

"Supir bodoh! Apa dia tak tahu bus ini sudah penuh!" Gerutunya dalam hati, "Stupid driver! Eat..."

Makian yang akan terucap itu terhenti, bola mata dibalik kacamata itu melebar tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Bukankah dia..."

Bola mata Kyuhyun terus menatap pada satu arah. Pada seorang pria berwajah manis dengan kesan tegas. Berpakaian rapi dengan kaos hitam berleher V yang ditutupi Jas hitam yang lengannya digulung sesiku. Berjalan menjauhi halte bus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum dari orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Bagai terhipnotis, kaki Kyuhyun melangkah. Memaksakan tubuhnya melewati sempitnya orang-orang di dalam bus menuju pintu keluar tanpa membiarkan tatapan matanya beralih sedetik pun dari sosok di luar bus.

"Tolong buka pintunya!" Teriak Kyuhyun hampir putus asa saat langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu belakang busway. Sosok itu mulai menjauh.

Tidak, ia tak boleh kehilangan sosok itu. Tidak boleh.

"Tolong buka pintu ini!"

oOo

_Srak_  
><em>Brak<em>

Pintu malang itu terbuka dengan tak elite. Dan tak lama wanita cantik berambut pirang gelombang muncul bersama wanita cantik lainnya yang berwajah imut dengan potongan rambut lebih pendek.

"Kyaaa! Guru baru itu sangat imut~" histeris salah satunya mengundang rasa penasaran yang lain.

"Maksudmu siapa, Jessica-ah?" Wanita lain berambut hitam menghampiri.

"Itu guru baru yang rencananya mengajarkan kita seni. Aigoo~ kami tadi ke ruang guru dan tak sengaja melihat CV nya di atas meja wakil kepala sekolah. Wajahnya sangat manis dengan pipi chubby di fotonya" timpal wanita berambut pendek, Sunkyu.

"Benarkah?"

Gadis-gadis di kelas itu mulai mendekati Jessica dan Sunkyu yang masih histeris sendiri.

"Apa semanis itu?"

Keduanya mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi tetap terlihat keren"

Dan seperti yang biasa-biasa diketahui. Bila para gadis-gadis sudah mulai bergosip mengenai penampilan fisik lawan jenisnya, kerumungan dan gosip-gosip yang diiringi dengan tawa cekikikan terdengar. Membuat sebagian siswa lelaki dikelas itu menggeleng tak minat.

"Hyuk! Menurutmu guru baru itu Killer tidak?"

Merasa dipanggil, Hyukjae yang sejak tadi berwajah gusar sambil menatap ponselnya menoleh.

"Entahlah, Suie. Semoga dia bukan guru banyak tingkah"

Suie mengangguk mengiyakan.

_Sial kenapa dia belum kelihatan juga batang hidungnya. Sudah jam berapa ini!_

Maki Hyukjae dalam hati seraya menatap angka-angka yang menunjukan waktu di layar ponselnya.

oOo

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Kyuhyun memacu laju kakinya mencari seseorang yang saat pertemuan awal mereka begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Wajah kalut, kacamata yang terus menerus terturun, keringat yang mulai mengucur dari dahi tak menghalanginya. Sampai kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat menangkap sosok itu sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan.

Menarik napas sejenak Kyuhyun tertunduk, lelah.

Tapi sepertinya istirahatnya tak bisa lama saat sosok itu menghentikan sebuah taxi.

_Tidak_  
><em>Tidak<em>  
><em>Tidak<em>

Pintu taxi terbuka, dan saat satu kaki orang itu melangkah masuk...

_Grep_

Mata keduanya bertemu.

Terkejut karena tarikan seseorang pada lengannya sebelum masuk ke dalam taxi, ia menoleh. Membiarkan kedua mata foxy nya menatap ke arah sosok berantakan dengan peluh mengalir turun dari dahi.

"Ya?"

Itulah suara pertama yang didengar Kyuhyun dari sosok itu. Terdengar merdu dan tak ada aksen suara berat laki-laki sedikitpun.

"A... Aku..."

oOo

_Waktu kembali berputar, jam pasir yang membeku akhirnya bergerak. Menunjukan masa yang telah hilang dan membawa takdir baru_


End file.
